Drama de un Drama
by Morita Misaki
Summary: Eren un iluso y honesto universitario, determinado y audaz; pero confiado y algo torpe. Simplemente entró a un mundo que él no esperaba y menos cruzarse con "él". AU Rivaille x Eren, Eren x Rivaille
1. Capítulo I: el error que nos dio el encu

hola!... llego a molestar de nuevo

no pude evitar harcer esto y juro juradito que este no lo descuidare tanto, bueno miento eso depende de mi tiempo y lo mas importante:...mi inspiración cofcofmotivacióntambiencofcof

l s dejo...

Snk no me pertenece y blah, blah lo de siempre :3

Aclaraciones

\- lo que este entre comillas ("") son escenas y para diferenciarlos de los pensamientos, estos estarán apoyados de un guion largo

\- es un AU, entonces decidí jugar con las características de los personajes principales osea:

Levi Rivaille: 172 cm, 27 años

Eren jeager: 180 cm, 21 años

los demás detalles los daré como vaya avanzando, porque seria spoiler si lo hago, ademas se darán cuenta XD

\- iré despacio, y si, me encargare de que haya lemon en un futuro ewe

bueno sin mas que decir que lo disfruten y ojala les guste n_n

* * *

Capítulo I: el error que nos dio el encuentro

"Él la miró de lejos acercándose poco a poco mientras el viento pegaba de frente, el caballero con ojos afiliados y seductores, cabello negro azabache; ella recargada del barandal pérdida ante el paisaje, la pequeña pelirroja sonrió al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

—...has venido por mí...— dijo mientras agarraba cariñosamente los brazos que la rodeaban

— sabes que estoy sólo por ti— la chica volteo la cabeza y la alzó ligeramente para acercarse lentamente hasta sentir la respiración del otro y..."

— CORTE— anunció el director dando terminada la escena y la pareja separándose al oírlo.

—Buen trabajo Petra, Rivaille—los miró respectivamente a cada uno—tomen un descanso, repetiremos la toma en 10 minutos.

El director se retiró satisfecho de su trabajo, le gustaba trabajar con personas así y dejó solos a sus actores.

— Buen trabajo Levi ¿no quisieras ir a cenar?

— ya te he dicho que no me llames así

— es tu nombre

— no te he autorizado, y no me agrada tu compañía y lo sabes

— ¿Qué cosa te agrada entonces? no conozco nada—la dejó para fumar un cigarrillo alejado un poco de la multitud.

— Parece que terminamos aquí— llegó un rubio alto que guardaba su teléfono celular.

— lo sé, ¿qué sigue?

— lo sabes muy bien, hemos firmado con Shina para transmitir el drama, tienes el papel.

— Vaya un descanso...

— No lo creo— interrumpió Erwin mostrando obviedad en sus palabras—estás de moda, y hay que aprovechar eso, así que la agencia decidió que sería una buena oportunidad para ti.

— tsk...¿De qué trata?— lo miró esperando su respuesta y lo vio sonreír— te dije que no

— eres tan amargado, realmente se te da actuar y parecer simpático frente a las cámaras; no creo que te haga mal, es sólo una comedia romántica.

— no, después de está cursi película no

— demasiado tarde Levi, ya está hecho quieras o no. Hablaré con Hanji para informarle— tomó su celular para marcarle y mientras esperaba respuesta lo miró rápidamente— son la pareja del momento, así es la industrial.

Levi abrió los ojos en sorpresa, era más que un hecho que el drama lo protagonizarán Petra y él. Gruño por lo bajo regresando a grabar la última escena y planeando como vengarse de su mánager.

.

..

...

Universidad Shingashina, una de las más grandes y conocidas. Facultad de Ciencias sociales.

— Eren — llamó un rubio mientras lo cogía del brazo llevándolo lejos casi a rastras— corre.

— Espera...— entonces la vio su hermanastra llagaba furica y con aura aterradora lo que lo motivo a correr e incluso rebasar a Armin.

—"no puede ser, ¿qué hice?"— huyó gaymente con Armin ingresando al baño para que ella no entrara.

Aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas Eren suspiro.

— no, no hiciste nada, pero... está de malas sabe lo de Annie de psicología— Dijo Armin como si nada provocando un escalofrío en el castaño.

— ¿cómo es posible? nadie sabe de eso; oye— lo miró desanimado— ¿crees que si le digo que soy homosexual me dejé en paz?

— No lo sé... espera ¿no serías capaz? mejor habla con ella.

— No, ya viste como se pone, mejor me quedaré sólo el resto de mi vida

— o hasta que Jean la conquiste... o escapes; lo siento

—gracias, pero ahora mejor veré que hizo y me disculpare.

— no lo hagas, dile adiós y no le hables te lo recomiendo.

— Mierda— maldigo en voz baja.

Saliendo del baño al notar que Mikasa ya se había retirado. Mikasa acababa de debutar como modelo en una agencia muy reconocida, SNK; la chica le sobraba encanto y belleza, pero su creciente obsesión con su hermano podría convertirse en un problema para ambos.

— se ha ido—mencionó Armin siguiendo a Eren— y...¿dónde harás tus prácticas?— Eren sonrió triunfante y alegre— ¿lograste que te aceptaran en Shina?..

— así es, el señor Pixis me autorizó, también me advirtió que no esperará mucho en ámbitos monetarios pero bueno...

— espera, conocerás a Petra Ral!...

— eh?..

— ¿no lo sabes?, su nuevo drama será grabado y transmitido en Shina

Eren sonrió de lado — vaya y el "chismoso" soy yo.

— te vale, sabes que la adoro; aunque dicen que tiene una relación con su coestrella.

— sabes que no me interesan los chismes y malas habladurías, además sabes que me interesan los medios de comunicación formales y serios, no el entretenimiento y sus deidades.

— lo se, lo se, el hombre que tiene valores de honestidad y justicia...pero no puede enfrentar a una chica.

— calla, primero debo asegurarme de tener todo controlado, no quiero ser el típico pasante sufriendo la novatada, por cierto, ¿Dónde harás tus prácticas?

— En un laboratorio en los extremos de la ciudad— sonrió y miró fugazmente la hora— es tarde, nos vemos, se fue mientras Eren le despedía con la mano.

Sonrió determinado dispuesto a irse a clases.

.

..

...

En los estudios Eren caminaba, casi corriendo, detrás del excéntrico jefe de vinculación. era un lugar con muchas puertas de cristal las cuales tenían el logo de la cadena, y decorado con algunas plantas en los pasillos. Un lugar tranquilo sino veías a las personas con unas enormes ojeras.

— bien llegas temprano te dejaré con alguien que cuidará de ti, se bueno y ella tal vez no te haga nada.

— eh?

— Oh ahí estás— vio a una chica morena y con pecas, vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, portando el gafete en la cintura, cruzada de brazos y con una mala actitud.

— Hola, ¿es él?— lo examinó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus ojos— me gusta, cuidaré de él.

— Perfecto, pasaste la prueba, te lo dejo Ymir— se fue sin decir más mientras tarareaba una canción.

— Eren ¿verdad?, sígueme— lo llevo consigo hasta un enorme almacén donde se divisaban diversos y coloridos vestuarios y una pequeña rubia parecía perderse.

— Bien, ¿ves a la linda chica?— dijo sin previo aviso al llegar.

— Si— respondió dudoso no muy seguro del porqué de la pregunta.

— pues ni te emociones, es mía — dijo segura mientras avanzaba con ella, Eren la siguió por inercia.

— Historia, linda he traído al iluso con el que estarás las próximas 2 semanas— dijo empujando a Eren ligeramente, no entendiendo el adjetivo que usó.

— Ymir no seas grosera — le reprimió—mucho gusto, soy Historia Reiss.

— el gusto es mío, Eren Jeager— ambos se sonrieron amablemente.

— bien ayúdame debo preparar dos vestuarios para la entrevista en 2 horas y tengo una hora antes que lleguen.

— bueno parece que sobro, cuando termines vas a buscarme — se dio la vuelta lista para irse

— espera, ¿a dónde?...

— Dije que buscaras— soltó una leve risa yéndose.

— ella es así, no te preocupes.

— de acuerdo ¿a qué te ayudo?

— bien te usaré lo más que pueda, tráeme unos zapatos de aquél estante— indicó con su mano, Eren se acercó y se subió a un pequeño banquillo pero no esperaba encontrar tantos.

— ¿cuáles?

— los que quieras

— Pero...— suspiro y bajó unas zapatillas negras— no lo sé, el negro combina con todo.

— mejor, tráeme zapatos azules, hace contraste con el amarillo y el blanco, de piso— agachó la cabeza sonriendo y casi en un susurro— no debe verse más alta que él.

— disculpa

— Nada, ¿los encontraste?— recibió los zapatos y sonrió.

En un gancho colocó un vestido corto de un color amarillo muy tenue con un suéter blanco más largo que el vestido.

— ¿De qué es la entrevista? bueno ¿qué tema tratarán?— dijo emocionado esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

— ¿Tema? es una presentación, como un debut pero de personajes— dijo como si eso fuera todo para explicarse.

— Pero...— fue interrumpido por una voz entre emocionada y estruendosa.

— ¡Hola!...hemos llegado. — dijo una castaña que al parecer no debía estar ahí.

— disculpe no puede — intervino Historia.

— lo sé pero llegamos antes, tienes idea de lo que tendríamos que esperar y "no somos pacientes" como para esperar en la camioneta— el somos lo dijo como indirecta a alguien que aparentemente ya conocían.

— lo entiendo pero su cita...

— No importa, él va a registrar el lugar antes de cualquier cosa, ya sabes un paseo por aquí por allá— sonrió dejando un silencio un tanto incómodo siendo interrumpido por ella misma— soy Hanji Zoe, asesora de imagen de Rivaille.

— oh mucho gusto, Historia Reiss, Encargada de vestuario de Shina y vestuarista de "Innocent Forefront"— Hanji volteo a ver al muchacho que tenía una mirada algo intrigante— él es Eren Jeager será mi asistente por dos semanas.

— Ah un pasante, pues llegas justo a tiempo— te daría la bienvenida pero también soy "nueva" — le sonrió estirando su brazo el cual Eren tomó y saludo cortésmente — que lindo, voy por mi enano, quiero decir, nos vemos en un rato, fue un placer— sonrió por encima vez en ese lapso y se fue tarareando una canción.

— Disculpa...— llamó Eren amablemente— ¿qué hago aquí?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— sí, no esperaba terminar acá, más bien creí que estaría en alguna producción de un noticiero o algo así.

— no, te debes haber confundido tu eres pasante de esta producción. Por eso estás bajo el cuidado de Ymir.

— Debo ir a buscarla— Salió corriendo pero chocó con alguien más bajo se disculpó sin mirarlo y continuó corriendo.

La encontró discutiendo con otra persona que parecía tenerle miedo.

— Oye — le habló directo mientras se acercaba

— ¿qué quieres? niño— cruzó los brazos mirándolo

— ¿en dónde estoy?

— ¿dónde? ahí parado idiota, muévete que ya no hay tiempo.

— no eso, sino ¿no se suponía que estaría en un foro de noticias o algo así?— Ymir soltó una risa estruendosa burlándose del chico.

— cómo es que no te diste cuenta desde que me presenté, hoy no te podemos presentar formalmente al equipo así que sólo te llevé con Historia y la ayudarás con esa quisquillosa.

— pero...

— pero nada, eso pregúntaselo a Pixis, él te asignó aquí, ahora si no tienes más preguntas debo apurarme sino es que ya llegó— Eren se fue cuando Ymir le dio la espalda en busca de Pixis, al menos a él si sabía dónde encontrarle.

.

..

...

Levi caminaba tranquilo cuando un mocoso lo embistió y no se disculpó adecuadamente, ni siquiera lo miró como si no hubiera pasado, que insolente, decidió omitirlo y buscar a Hanji.

Al encontrarla, lo arrastró y le dio ropa mientras decía cosas sin sentido en voz baja.

— Parece que no puedes estar atento a la hora pequeñín, incluso Petra ya está lista— se quejó mientras buscaba algo entre las cosas y respingo furiosa— olvidamos el saco y el reloj.

— ¿olvidamos? Olvidaste, es tu trabajo— dijo Levi burlándose de su compañera.

— mira, un poco de apoyo no estaría mal, ¿sabes qué? contigo no se puede, iré con Historia.

— ¿por qué? salgo así y ya— contestó relajado.

— no eso sería demasiado informal y no lo permitiré, debes lucir perfecto ya que tu altura no me ayuda, y no traes una camisa.

— tsk... voy yo, no te esperaré— se levantó y salió pero escuchó a Hanji antes de irse.

— Tú y tus ataques de diva — la ignoró y se fue a buscar a la tal Historia.

...

Eren maldijo su mala suerte y regreso con Historia, se adentró más y estaba cerca de otra entrada. Encontró una nota en un papel rosado:

"Eren cambia los zapatos por unas zapatillas estilo sandalia, están en el estante de la izquierda y baja la caja con pañoletas.

Posdata: son los únicos

Posdata de la posdata: cuidado con la escalerilla"

Eren hizo bolita la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo, y colocó la escalerilla junto al estante, subió los tres escalones dando como 60 centímetros, se percató que se tambaleaba y se apoyó de un sólo lado, bajó las zapatillas y volvió a subir.

...

Levi entró al almacén y aparentemente no había nadie, se adentró más y vio al chico que lo empujó jalando algo del estante.

— ¡Oye!— le habló pero no le hizo caso y se acercó más y obviamente también gritó más— ¡oye idiota!— algo le cayó encima y lo sujeto de la espalda para que no cayera pero la caja lo golpeó.

...

Eren tomó la caja cuando se sorprendió por un grito, perdió el equilibrio en la escalerilla y cayó, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y al ser atajado con algo se aferró fuertemente sin soltarlo.

— ¿Cuánto más crees que te voy a sujetar?— ambos encontraron miradas y Eren se sonrojo levemente, recobrado el sentido y poniéndose de pié a menos de medio metro que el más pequeño.

* * *

chan chan chan( música de suspenso) paliza segura, ñe la verdad no sé pero yolo le seguiré luego :3

nos leemos luego


	2. Capítulo II: Entrevista

hola y... he llegado a molestar (otra vez XD) como sea ojala les gusto y recuerden voy poco a poquito :P

Capítulo II: Entrevista

Hanji comenzaba a desesperarse, Rivaille no llegaba por ningún lado y sólo faltaba él, incluso Petra estaba más que lista bueno descalza pero lista.

— Ahí estás— lo vio venir traía una camisa ligeramente rosada y se veía molesto, bueno más de lo normal– ¿qué pasó?

— No preguntes y toma— le dio su camiseta y se sentó a un lado de Petra.

— llegas tarde— reclamó con desdén y fastidio para hacerle señas a Historia, la cual volteó y la omitió— que gente tan irresponsable— se quejó y llegó un Eren corriendo con dificultad e Historia lo empujó, lo infirió como una indicación y se hinco para colocarle los zapatos, no la miró en ningún momento pues se encontraría al hombre sentado a lado, de haberlo hecho hubiera visto la mirada de superioridad que posaba sobre él. Se alejó y se fue con Historia.

Llegó una mujer con el cabello corto y rizado de color rubio obscuro casi castaño usando un traje formal color camello, el cual se armonizada con su cabello.

— muy bien en 5, 4, 3, 2...— se hizo la señal y comenzó el programa.

"— hola que tal, soy Hitch y cómo podrán ver está tarde nos acompañan nada más y nada menos que Petra Ral y Rivaille— saludó la conductora mirando la cámara.

— Es un placer estar aquí— saludó Petra amablemente con una sonrisa capaz de cautivar a demasiados.

— Buenas tardes— contestó Rivaille en un tono serio y monótono.

— vaya haciendo referencia a sus atributos y apodos: Petra, el ángel y Rivaille, la belleza fría; ambos de la misma agencia.

— no creo que esos apodos nos queden tan bien bueno al menos a mí no— rió Petra y se rizo un poco el cabello con el dedo.

— vaya, sí que eres callado, ¿algún comentario?

— Realmente ninguno— siguió con el mismo tono básicamente ignorando a ambas.

— bien hablemos de su último trabajo juntos, "amor a distancia"; ¿cuál es su opinión?

— me pareció dulce como se desarrolla la historia entre Alex y Mía, considerando que fue algo pesado llevar el hilo por la separación que en sí fue el problema.

— bueno... si fuera yo jamás haría eso, no dejaría todo lo que he obtenido con esfuerzo por una simple chica, es buena historia...para una película pero tengo la mala suerte de ser opuesto a mis personajes, lo que me da mayor trabajo adaptarme a ellos— Rivaille lo dijo como si nada provocando una mirada curiosa en Hitch quien sonrió y le volvió a preguntar.

— y ¿qué piensas de éste personaje?

— tal vez un idiota, que se encierra por no saber tomar las cosas como vienen— su comentario lo dijo como algo más que una opinión y se tornó un silencio incómodo así que Petra intervino.

— También es un artista, lo cual es irónico porque Rivaille no sabe ni dibujar lo más sencillo— Hitch volvió a sonreír pero aún intrigada con Rivaille, él es de ésas personas "digo lo que pienso y me vale si te hiere" y aun así no pierde su elegancia.

— vaya que impactante, se nota que se conocen— se enderezó y miró a la cámara de nuevo— volvemos en un momento y sabremos quiénes son Lance Corporal y Elizabeth Bustamante"

— y... queda— se anunció un descanso, Eren aún parado junto a Historia que no dejaba de ver a ese hombre, lo que lo puso nervioso y no sé percató que un hombre alto y rubio estaba detrás de él, después se sentó para no apoyar su pie izquierdo.

— Disculpa— pidió permiso y se dirigió a hablar con Rivaille.

— ¡Hey! ven aquí– lo llamó de lejos acercándose hasta encontrarse— ¿qué rayos están haciendo?— preguntó en un tono serio— deberías ser más cordial.

— ¿acabas de llegar y ya me estás regañando? él que debería cambiar su actitud es otro— cruzó los brazos y ladeo la cadera— es una entrevista, y no están entrevistando a mi personaje, sino a mí y no pienso ser hipócrita.

— no es eso, pero tu personalidad...— no terminó Rivaille ladeo la cabeza viendo a otro lado y dio golpecitos en el brazo.

— me parece perfecto, adiós— se fue ignorándolo, mientras Erwin se enojaba internamente pues un "me parece perfecto" es igual a un "me vale madres", sólo se sabía que algo estaba bien con un "no está mal" así que sólo suspiro y se apartó un poco.

— Mocoso— llamó a Eren, el cual estaba sentado— ¿cómo vas?

— ¿Disculpe?—lo agarró desprevenido.

— Tsk...— Rodó los ojos — soy Rivaille.

— lo sé.

— no seas idiota, lo digo para que te presentes

— ah lo siento, soy Eren Jeager— le extendió la mano formalmente.

— Se acabó el descanso— Rivaille volteo ignorando a Eren y regresando a su lugar.

— Vaya, ¿cómo lo conociste?— preguntó Historia y llegó Ymir.

— Esa mujer podrá ser el "ángel" de SNK, pero en Shina hay una diosa y es mi Historia— la rodeó con el brazo y la chica se enrojeció, mientras tanto Eren recordaba momentos incómodos.

~Inicio de Flashback~

— ¿Cuánto más crees que te voy a sujetar?— ambos encontraron miradas y Eren se sonrojo levemente recobrado el sentido y poniéndose de pié a menos de medio metro que el más pequeño.

— Lo siento—se disculpó pero al parecer se había lastimado así que lo omitió y camino por su caja.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— lo sujeto del cuello de la playera rozando sus dedos fríos con la piel de Eren provocando un escalofrío— he venido a buscarte, bueno a... ¿Historia? creo, como sea estás tú.

— Lo siento, ¿qué necesita?— preguntó Eren algo nervioso.

— "lo siento, lo siento"— lo imitó groseramente— no sabes decir otra cosa, pero no te disculpaste cuando me empujaste hace rato.

— lo s…–le tapó la boca con la mano.

— No lo digas y ayúdame— quitó su mano— ya que no hay tiempo, dame una camisa.

— ¿Eh?— aún aturdido— voy— comenzó a caminar pero no puedo llegar sin mostrar molestia

— Espera— Rivaille tomó una de las pañoletas de la caja— siéntate— ordenó serio, envolvió su tobillo, el cual estaba rojo, con la pañoleta y se fue sólo a buscar la camisa.

Eren se quedó estático, viendo cambiarse a aquél sujeto, se perdió en su espalda y sus brazos, reaccionó saliendo después que se fuera.

~Fin del Flashback~

— De acuerdo volvemos en 5, 4, 3, 2...

"— bien hablemos del director...

— La verdad aún no nos dicen quién es, ni siquiera conocemos al equipo, al parecer producción nos dará a conocer todo eso cuando empecemos a rodar— explicó Petra

— vaya, parece que no obtendremos detalles internos, pero... ¿quién es Elizabeth Bustamante? de ella si me puedes hablar ¿cierto?

— supongo que sí, bueno es un mujer de 30 años, tal vez más, que se enamora de Lance— dijo en resumen.

— bueno supongo que todos sabemos eso, pero ¿cuál es su relación original?

Rivaille intervino— ninguna, está chica llega me descubre y ella se encarga de hacerle la vida miserable a Lance.

— Que rudo, ¿no tienes nada positivo que decir?— apeló Petra haciendo un ligero puchero.

— No— respondió en seco— Aunque admito que se me hará fácil adaptarme— le dijo a Hitch.

— supongo que sí, no sonríe, es serio, sabes ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿sonríes?— preguntó groseramente, marcando su personalidad.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— Nada, sólo decía por comentar algo— ladeo la boca y miró a ambos lados— bien eres realmente interesante, pero dime ¿con quién estoy hablando?— de nuevo antes de enfrentarse Petra intervino.

— Con Lance— sonrió y ambos la miraron.

— si bueno es una demostración.

— Realmente me sentí nerviosa, eres increíble— dio un profundo suspiro de alivio aparente—explíquenme lo de "descubrir", que dijo Rivaille hace un momento.

— bueno pues Elizabeth es coleccionista y representante artístico, lo encuentra en una exposición local de un taller pequeño.

— Y...— incitó Hitch para que continuara.

— Es todo— sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿cuándo dicen que empiezan a rodar?

— En una semana— respondieron al unísono.

— una semana... serían como cuatro a cinco meses.

— Así es, aunque, podría cambiar dependiendo de la audiencia que tenga el drama— explicó Petra.

— es todo por hoy, les agradezco que nos hayan dado un poco de su tiempo, y los veremos en "Innocent Forefront", cuídense— Hitch se despidió dando terminado el programa."

— ¡Terminamos!— todos se comenzaron a mover.

— Enserio muchas gracias— reiteró Hitch y se marchó.

— pero ¿qué te estás pensando? es el colmo, sólo decides ser grosero, sabes en lo que me afectaría tener de compañero a un amargado con cara de gato estreñido— le reprendió Petra y también se marchó pero estaba molesta.

— Qué mujer tan más horrendamente horrorosa— dijo Ymir despacio.

— ¿Qué dijo?— Eren la escuchó y se puso de pie.

— por hoy es todo niño, enserio necesito un descanso y algo me dice que hiciste algo mal— lanzó una mirada fugaz a Rivaille no dejaba de ver a Eren mientras Erwin le hablaba.

Eren tomó sus cosas y se fue.

.

..

...

En el camino a casa le habló a Armin y acordaron verse en casa de este.

Después de mucho rato esperando, Armin llegó, traía el cabello algo desordenado pero su sonrisa y mirada de satisfacción era evidente.

— lamento la espera Eren— se disculpó y lo tomó del hombro para que pasara.

— dime...salió mal, ¿cierto?

— qué poca fe me tienes, no, no fallé, pero caí sobre uno de los actores— Armin pegó una risa en un tono bastante notorio con lo miró y sobo su espalda.

— ¿Actores?— Armin reaccionó— pero...

— lo sé, estoy en la producción del drama que me comentaste.

— espera, deja lo asimilo... no estás en lo que esperabas, estas aturdido y te caíste sobre un actor, ¿él está bien?— Eren asintió— ¿tú estás bien?

— Me lastime el tobillo izquierdo— se levantó el pantalón— y él me lo puso.

— ¿una pañoleta? ¿A quién golpeaste?

— no lo golpee... le caí encina— primero marcó corrigiendo y cambió a un tono desanimado — a Rivaille

La cara de desconcierto de Armin era impresionante— ¿sobreviviste?, es que él será increíble en su trabajo pero si por algo es conocido en los medios es por su mal humor.

— ¿uh? me pareció amable, te acabo de decir que me... ¿atendió?— sonrió mirando a la nada.

— ¿Ya te gusta? pero lo acabas de conocer, bueno en realidad no, pero es una figura público y además es hombre, yo me quedé en que eras heterosexual— dijo directamente y sin tacto.

— NO, sólo me parece amable y...atrac— se calló al instante.

— eso dijiste de Annie, empezó con un "hola", luego cortesía, después la intentaste ignorar y te terminaste declarando, me quedé en que se estaban comiendo pero no te la terminaste hasta el final porque Mikasa intervino antes de darte oportunidad— Eren enrojeció por lo último.

— ¿cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad?

— porque no me involucra directamente, además si te avergüenzas es por algo.

— pero cualquiera se pondría así recordando ese tipo de cosas es como si yo te dijera: ¿qué se siente que den por el culo?— es cierto, Armin es abiertamente homosexual pero virgen y a pesar de ser adorable y buena persona, no tenía suerte en ese ámbito, el chico enrojeció trágicamente despidiéndose de su papel de represor a reprendido.

— No estamos hablando de mí.

— No es divertido, ¿cierto? — un silencio incomodo los sentencio a no continuar y Eren lo rompió— mira por lo que veo mis prácticas y el drama terminaran a la par, o por lo menos saldré antes; eso me dará tiempo de sacarle provecho porque como lo veo me dejan en diferentes apartados.

— me parece bien… pero ¿qué vas a hacer con…?

— ¿qué va a hacer con quien Eren? — Mikasa irrumpió en la habitación con una mirada amenazadora sobre ambos.

* * *

esa Michoza es una loquilla acosadora pero Yolo...

ojala les haya gustado realmente me esta costando un poco este por la gay investigación y prometo... algo luego sabré que XD

nos leemos luego :3


	3. Capítulo III: Producción

hola

enserio lamento la tardanza a los que siguen el fic ( se que hay quienes lo hacen [': ) pero tuve que salvar mi semestre (¬_¬)9 y lo logre ¡yay!

tambien por ello tuve un horrendo bloqueo a y mi maestra ya sabe que escribo con tematica homo y le pedí ayuda ya que me ha descubierto pero me da pena que lo lea y asi que tuvimos conversacones raras y quedó asi :3

ojala les guste

* * *

Capítulo III: Producción

El ambiente se tornó tenso, la mirada de Mikasa era amenazante pero aún tranquila y estable.

— pero... ¿cómo entraste?— preguntó Armin alterado por la invasión a su casa.

— Tu abuelo me dejó entrar— explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entrar a la habitación de un chico.

— Debo irme— se levantó ignorando las circunstancias pero algo irritado por la imprudencia de su hermanastra— hablamos luego Armin.

Mikasa lo siguió y Armin contuvo el aliento aún escuchándolos afuera.

...

— Eren espera— lo detuvo de la muñeca — voy contigo.

— No, no voy a casa y tampoco quiero ir contigo a ningún lado— volteó poco a poco y se soltó antes de que ella pudiera más que él, como habitualmente sucedía. Un día inesperadamente extraño y no estaba para soportarla.

.

..

...

Un olor dulce que se esparce desde no muy lejos, armonía en el jardín de una casona, el clima acogedor y con algo de calor pero nada sofocante. Lugar perfecto para amantes y artistas, ya sean pintores, fotógrafos, músicos.

No importa el uso original de éste lugar, en éste momento es un escenario para personas ruidosas que irrumpen la paz y monopolizan el lugar.

Ymir conocida por su exigencia y astucia, simplemente decidió (junto con el director) que la primera etapa de rodaje sería en aquél lugar.

— Muy bien no me importa quién esté, él es nuestro director, quizás lo conozcan, quizás no, pero es él y se callan— dijo la chica mostrando con ademanes al hombre junto a ella.

— Es un gusto...— su mirada llena de confianza se podía confundir con evidente arrogancia. Su edad improbable por sus signos faciales y su cabello rubio obscuro— soy Auro Brossard.

El ambiente se tornó pesado e incómodo; sólo un pensamiento se pudo hacer presente: "¿Ymir, qué estabas pensando?"

— Está hecho, lo lograremos— se marchó después de unas palabras de aliento muy a su estilo y optimismo, un comportamiento inicial y de término.

.

..

...

— ya te lo dije, fue... es lo mejor— se corrigió Pixis aparentemente apropósito. Su oficina no era muy grande pero se veía espaciosa por la falta de decoración, a lo mucho una fotografía y una maceta con un helecho muerto— debes aceptarlo, terminarás con esto y nos acompañarás, e Ymir no te ha hecho nada, así que no es excusa.

— se levantó dando terminada la conversación— No te acepté sólo por tu historial académico, no me decepciones.

Eren salió de la oficina resignado por no haber podido soltar una palabra más, caminó a la salida y pasó a una cafetería cerca de un parque, compró un expreso y se sentó debajo de un árbol en el parque.

— "¿por qué rayos estoy así?"— Se rasco la cabeza violentamente— ¡agh! esto no es nada— dijo en voz alta dándose ánimos, sus ojos resplandecieron en confianza. Desde siempre Eren a poseído una determinación increíble que no lo detenía pasara lo que pasara y está no sería la excepción.

Absorto en su automotivación, se sorprendió por el peculiar tono de llamada.

" Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jeager!"

¿En qué momento se le habrá ocurrido ponerlo?, aún se preguntaba, si ya se había metido en problemas en clase por no apagarlo, aunque le era divertido y se menciona su apellido.

Miró su celular que aún vibraba con un número desconocido.

— ¿Bueno?— dijo dudoso esperando repuesta la cual llegó como un grito.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás, Jeager?— Ymir al teléfono sonaba incluso peor que en persona pero aun así menos intimidante.

— ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?— le preguntó sin temor.

— no digas tonterías, si Pixis lo tiene, yo lo tengo— se tomó una pausa— ven a la casona "Rose" ahora, hoy empezamos y se presenta el elenco y los miembros de la producción, te lo dije hace tres días.

— no, no lo hiciste

— ¿Enserio?, estaba segura que sí, bueno ya lo sabes— colgó descortésmente sin decir agua va presionando a Eren.

El castaño respiró profundo y tomó un taxi, caminar sería demasiado tardado y ya estaba decidido a terminar exitosamente sus prácticas.

.

..

...

Varias personas en filas laterales esperando indicaciones además de la ya presentación del director.

— bien ya estamos todos— miró a Eren quien estaba sonrojado por haber corrido por las dos últimas cuadras al no haber paso— presentaré a la producción y después al elenco, así como están los mencionaré de izquierda a derecha; Historia Reiss, vestuarista. Bertolt Hoover y Sasha Blouse, guionistas. Reiner Braun, camarógrafo. Marco Bodt, banda sonora. Connie Springer, escenografía. Franz, edición. Ángel Ahltonen, utilería. Y como no puede faltar... Eren Jeager, el pasante— suspiró— Auro Brossard, el director. Y ya me conocen, Ymir productora.

Camino cerca del elenco quienes se veían más relajados que la producción— no creo que ellos necesiten presentación pero lo haré de todas formas. Levi Rivaille, Petra Ral, Gunter Shulz, Nicolás Cotton, Nababa, Riko Brzenska, Murakumo, Carlo Pikel...— continuo con los principales pero Eren dejó de poner atención después de la presentación de Petra, él no esperaba aprenderse todos esos nombres en unos 10 minutos que es lo que sintió transcurrir mientras se quitaba la sudadera que se marchó de café cuando corrió.

— Comencemos— tomó a Auro del hombro y se mandaron miradas de aprobación.

— Quiero todo perfecto y en orden, cámbiense y comenzamos con las escenas separadas en el mismo lugar— dijo Auro caminando hacia Reiner y Bertolt que estaban juntos para mejor control de las tomas. Eren los veía a todos hasta encontrar a Historia pues aún estaba con ella y a sus órdenes.

— Eren ve con Hanji— lo mandó a algún lugar con la mano.

— Pero...— se mostró indeciso se veía con más trabajo del que parecía como para no necesitar ayuda.

—necesito más ayuda porque es una casa de cultura y no te ofendas me sirve más Hanji, así que tu la ayudarás a ella— le explicó de forma rápida para que se fuera— corre— le indicó al ver que no se iba.

Asintió y fue dónde la castaña, la encontró sacando un suéter gris con corte "V" que llegaba al centro del pecho aproximadamente, lo miró cuando su sombra tapo la luz que entraba por la angosta puerta.

— Toma esto, esto, esta y esta— mientras le daba un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, el suéter, una camiseta de interior blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra— vístelo

— yo...

— Eren, tu trabajo es convencerlo de usar esto: el pantalón, la camiseta y el suéter, o lo mismo pero con la chaqueta. Si escoge el suéter ponle unos lentes y un anillo, si escoge la chaqueta, que sea un collar largo y un reloj. No usa maquillaje ni en pantalla o secciones de foto, no tendrás problema con eso— le dio unas palmas en el hombro ya casi saliendo— no quiero tenis, bueno pero no blancos. Suerte— salió y azotó la puerta accidentalmente.

Aún estático con la ropa procesando la información, cuando le logro llegar el agua al tinaco, procedió a acomodar y buscar los accesorios para cada opción. Demasiado pacífico y aún debía buscar a Rivaille.

"vístelo"

La palabra apareció de la nada y lo sonrojo al darse cuenta de cómo una simple palabra se corrompe al pensar en una razón bastante íntima para tener que vestirse de nuevo en plena tarde. Su conflicto racional e instintivo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sin mucho cuidado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Esa mirada tan penetrante que parecía querer sacar el alma a quien se la dirigía, la cual se posó en Eren desde su primer encuentro directo.

— yo... Reemplazo a la señorita Hanji— dijo en duda pues las explicaciones de ambas fueron raras y confusas.

— tsk, esa cuatro ojos dejándome con un extraño— dejó un silencio absorbente y se sentó en una silla rústica a lado de una ventana.

La habitación no era muy grande y se vería vacía de no ser por las cosas de Hanji, en si la habitación tenía una pequeña salita un tocador de dos piezas, el espejo grande y la mesita con cajones decorados con tallados.

— Y... ¿Qué harás?— preguntó Rivaille al no detectar ningún movimiento u oración.

— yo~ debo vestirlo

— De acuerdo, hazlo— respondió casi de inmediato— pero no usaré cualquier cosa y menos algo escogido por ti, sin embargo puedes "vísteme"— Eren no supo si el tono en la última palabra fue real o lo malinterpretó.

— entiendo, la señorita Hanji dijo que era esto o esto— señaló los atuendos acomodados en ganchos, cosa que ya había hecho.

— ¿qué usuarias tú?

— la chaqueta...supongo

— Bien, usaré el suéter — se levantó y tomó el atuendo— ¿es todo?

Eren estiró la mano y le dio los lentes y el anillo.

— El anillo no niño— aunque su diferencia de edad no era mucha, esas palabras hacían un abismo entre ambos, algo inexplicablemente desolador.

— ¿nos hemos visto antes? — Rivaille preguntó de repente mientras se quitaba la camisa, parecía demasiado ocupado desvistiéndose como para mirar al muchacho mientras se sentaba en la silla de la que se acababa de levantar.

— no lo creo, una persona con semejante presencia sería difícil de olvidar— dijo sin pensar en sus palabras viendo por la ventana a Hanji e Historia. Impulsivo de su parte pero Rivaille parecía ser una persona que no daría oportunidad a pensar una mejor respuesta.

— tsk, dame la camiseta — Eren volteó para responder y hacer lo que le pidió no esperaba encontrarse al hombre semidesnudo, el pantalón se lo acababa de cambiar y aún sin abrochar, su torso increíble, deleite y envidia para quien lo viera, al igual que sus brazos, lo que llamó a Eren fue los pezones erectos de aquel hombre. Abrumador, fue lo único que llegó a Eren de forma coherente.

— Tome— le tendió la camiseta cerca de su pecho y mano izquierda de Rivaille, su mano fue intervenida por la mano derecha sujetando la muñeca.

— Espera un momento— lo miró irritado pues debía ver al muchacho hacia arriba— alguien dijo que me iba a vestir, así que hazlo.

Esas palabras sonaban más provocadoras de lo que podría ser la intención original, la cual es: humillarlo; un poco de diversión para el mayor, no estaba mal.

Con timidez extendió la camiseta con las dos manos y la pasó por encima de la cabeza de Rivaille, metió la cabeza despacio, deslizó uno a uno los brazos por los tirantes. Creyó terminada su tarea pero se había enrollado en la espalda y enfrente sólo llegaba al ombligo.

— Termina bien— Rivaille quejándose y sin perderse ningún detalle de la expresión ni los movimientos del chico.

Por tentar a la suerte, Eren deslizó sus manos por los costados del hombre y ascendió para tomar la camiseta y descender lentamente a la mitad para dejarla caer rápido en su cintura que era ligeramente estilizada.

— ¿Intentas provocarme?— se separó un poco más y tomó el suéter y los lentes.

—...— Eren no respondió. Se puso sólo el suéter y caminó hacia la puerta tomó la perilla abrió la puerta y a punto de salir.

— No soy gay— salió y cerró la puerta dejando a Eren confundido y avergonzado.

— Yo...tampoco— fue lo único que dijo aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

Rivaille aún satisfecho con lo acontecido en el cuarto, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo al muchacho, no le daría ilusiones al chico haciéndolo creer que ambos están en el *"mismo canal"* aunque Eren jamás le insinuó algo parecido. Se detuvo en seco con eso.

— Levi— Hanji lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo un poco mirándolo abajo— ¿botas? Muy bien, Erencito lo hizo bien— lo admiro un poco como si de su lindo y sensual (sobre todo sensual), hijo se tratase— andando, mentaliza un expresión profunda y misteriosa— lo empujó— ya sabes, empezamos en tu salón privado y... ¿y Eren?

— Vamos, Auro se enojará — caminó adelante de ella sin mencionar al chico— y el sólo me dio lo que le dijiste, los zapatos los escogí yo.

— Accediste fácilmente— señaló intrigada.

— debo causarte problemas a ti, no a desconocidos, no sería divertido.

— ¿qué planeas hacerle a Eren?— preocupada pues no era la primera vez que ella no se encargaba de él, y no había dudado en ponerse princeso.

— nada

— Mientes, te conozco y no eres fácil ni dócil con nadie— lo miró entrecerrando los ojos buscando una repuesta hasta que su expresión cambió por una más excitada y culposa— te lo quieres tirar, ¿verdad cabrón?— se dio la vuelta para reflexionar su propia afirmación que consideró aceptada, lo encaró y tomó de los hombros— eres un pervertido... Bueno no te culpo— miró hacia arriba— pero de seguro es un virgen...de atrás...no puedes.

Rivaille escuchaba hasta ver a donde llegaba su discurso.

— no digas estupideces, ya te dije que no soy gay

— eso no es lo que dice tu ano.

— ¿no lo vas a olvidar nunca?

— nop — sonrió tiernamente mirándole de frente.

Rivaille caminó adelantándose prácticamente dejando a Hanji. Mientras ella veía su trasero a cada paso que daba, no podía evitar recordar lo que pasó hace ya varios años después del debut de Rivaille. Esa imprecisión no se olvida fácilmente, un Erwin sentado en el sillón de su oficina con las piernas levemente abiertas y con un sensual Levi usando sólo una camisa desabrochada colgando de los brazos, montado sobre la pelvis de Erwin mientras era embestido y gemía despacio hasta decir en alto el nombre del hombre que lo penetraba. Si buen recuerdo, a no ser que lo hubiera arruinado con un *"oh mierda"* en pleno orgasmeo gay. Ese extraño acontecimiento secreto de los tres y excusado por la ebriedad de ambos, aunque Hanji no se creía eso. Aún se preguntaba si lo hicieron más veces después de eso incluso antes, pero de lo que estaba segura es que eso ya fue y no tendrían una relación estable.

La mirada de Hanji cambió al instante que vio a Eren rojo y avergonzado, los sentenció con el pensamiento. Si Levi "no era gay", se encargaría de lograrlo.

.

..

...

* * *

viva las vacaciones (actualizare mas seguido)pero creo que limpiare todos los días waaa  
bueno nos leemos pronto :D


	4. Capítulo IV: Él debe ser mi amigo

holiwis, de nuevo yo

y blah blah me absorbido demasiado mi ultimo one-shot así que esto es lo que quedo después de que mi perro me mordiera ñ_ñ

yolo!

ojala les guste *A*

* * *

Capítulo IV: Él debe ser mi amigo

_"Dame un segundo de tu tiempo y mírame._

_Te prometo no excederme._

_Para mi es tan importante este encuentro._

_Que lo atesorare como mi más divino recuerdo._

_Pensé demasiado en las palabras adecuadas._

_Tratar de inspirarme no fue el problema._

_Por mi te bajaría las estrellas a la tierra._

_Pero convertirme en un ser cursi me aterra._

_Sé que está no es la mejor manera de tratarte_

_Pero realmente no tengo idea de cómo enamórate._

_Atte.:_

_'__**L**__' "_

Terminó de leer la castaña con euforia — ¿no te parece romántico?— preguntó a los rubios enfrente de ella

— ¿Quién dices que te lo envió?— preguntó Erwin dudoso que eso fuera de ella.

— no es mío, es de Eren— aclaró

— ¿quién? Y más importante ¿por qué lo tienes tú?

— el pasante, y se lo manda Levi— eso si sorprendió a Erwin aunque Mike seguía normal como si todo eso ya lo supiera.

— él no pudo haber escrito eso, además ambos son hetero

— tu deberías mantenerte callado, y es el destino el que los une

— te equivocas, eres tú la que los quiere unir.

— yo, el destino, tu mamá. ¿A quién le importa? — Salió una pequeña risa de sus labios— ¿sí o no, Mike?— lo miró buscando apoyo

— Yo no sé nada— respondió rápidamente para evadir a la chica.

— ash... Claro ahora que está él no dices nada pero ayer...— hizo una pequeña cara de perversión— haha...pues Mike vio a Levi el primer día con Eren de una forma "bonita", desde la atrapada dramática por la caída de una escalera, hasta como Levi se ocupó del muchacho y su tobillo.

—...— el silencio de Erwin fue demasiado incómodo pero Hanji esperaba una respuesta— como sea. Hay un fallo en tu plan, Eren es hombre y tú le envías poema como si de una dama se tratara.

— seré más directa en mi redacción

— jamás sospechara de Levi

— haré que él lo insinúe

— lo firmaste con 'L', y todos a excepción de nosotros y el director de SNK, lo conocen como Rivaille

— ¿y? Eso los unirá más

Una risa salió de Erwin dándose la victoria— ¿cómo vas a saber tu avance si ni siquiera eres amiga de Eren?

Hanji se quedó inmóvil hasta que respondió a la defensiva— bueno a ti qué carajo, nada te parece cejotas, ¿sabes qué? me largo, quería contar con ustedes pero Mike es tu perro, sin ofender sabes que te quiero—cambio su tono y su mirada en lo último para volver a su estado agresivo— y si tu no quieres menos él, no los necesito yo puedo sola con esto— salió inestablemente del lugar

— ¡hey! Cuando tengas un avance que me convenza te ayudaremos— dijo cuándo Hanji ya estaba por salir y al escucharlo solo salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y río suavemente — lo logré.

Al parecer todo el teatro sólo fue por convencerlos con una forma poco ortodoxa pero efectiva, Hanji salió en busca de algo cursi no tan gay que le pudiera dar con el poema.

.

..

...

Armin se encontraba sentado con una sonrisa de incomodidad pues Eren estaba acostado sobre la mesa, que forma de pasar la noche de un viernes, con un amigo un poco ebrio y la presión de cuidarlo.

— Eren debes levantarte mañana tienes que ir a rodar, no seas irresponsable

— ¿para qué? Si va estar él, tienen la misma altura— inclinó la cabeza— bueno casi.

— ¿Él? ¿Hablas de Rivaille?— la respuesta se mostró en un ademán con la cabeza.

— no lo entiendes, es tan perfecto y tiene mal humor, pero es amable y vaya que es sensual

— ¿qué?

— Ups...bueno quizás sólo es un desliz o algo así— mostró una sonrisa somnolienta— pero, ¿tú si me quieres?

— Si lo hago ahora vamos a casa— lo tomó del brazo y aunque no había bebido demasiado Eren era poco tolerante al alcohol. Salieron del bar y caminaron a casa un sujeto se les cruzo

— Maricas— ese insípido comentario enojó a Eren, quien se soltó de Armin y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto

— te vale si somos gais, al menos tenemos sexo placentero sin responsabilidad de hijos, criadero

— Cálmate, no estás en condiciones de pelear— intervino Armin sujetándolo del brazo— vamos, tendrás más problemas.

Se fueron de ahí pero Eren ya no estaba tranquilo, el pensar en sexo placentero con otro hombre fue demasiado cuando lo procesó bien, ¿desde cuándo lo era?, habría que corroborar

— Armin...bésame— indicó serio y seguro

— No — respondió algo alterado, no se la esperaba

— Bien— se giró quedando enfrente y agarró las mejillas de Armin, se acercó rápidamente y lo besó. No duró mucho y sin mucho contacto más que sus labios, después lo soltó— nada ¿enserio?

— ¿Por qué?— sonrojado a más no poder y con eso en la cabeza.

— no lo sé, me preguntaba: ¿qué me pasaría si besó a un hombre? ¿Me gustará o me dará asco?

— ¿qué clase de duda es esa?

— Rivaille...— miró a lo lejos pensando en el hombre— ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si él me besa?

Armin no dijo nada, le atribuiría la responsabilidad a su amigo ebrio y a Rivaille.

.

..

...

— ¿Cómo conquistaría a alguien?— dijo Levi repitiendo la pregunta.

— Si— afirmó Hanji ansiosa

— soy directo; llego, la tomo y la beso, simple si quiere continuar es porque le gustó y tengo oportunidad sino...no lo sé nadie me ha rechazado.

— si supongo que el "señor confianza" es todo un don Juan

— no, sabes que no ando con cualquiera. Sería repugnante con tantas seguidas, no sabes su procedencia.

— Pero la Leviconda necesita amor y tu más— dijo de manera coqueta al referirse al apodo del miembro de su amigo— digo, de las que te has tirado, alguna debió tener su encanto.

— tsk... Y a todo esto, ¿por qué preguntas de repente?

— soy tu amiga de la infancia, la única que te aguanta y además me amas, ¿es malo que sepa más de ti?

— si — respondió seco al instante por su respuesta la cual enserio fue mal escogida por Hanji.

— nunca cambiaras...y aun así te extraño— dijo melancólicamente — pues voy con un amigo

— lo siento por él, pero más por mi

— no exageremos la situación, me retiro— Levi hizo un ademán con la mano y para despedirse.

.

..

...

En la misma cafetería que Eren había visitado apenas hace unos días se encontraban Mikasa, Armin y Eren. Todos con sus bebidas, como si estas fueran más interesantes que las personas con las que comparten la mesa.

— esto no me gusta— dijo de la nada Mikasa

— Si es un poco incómodo no hablar—apoyó Armin

— Eso no, eso es normalmente cuando solo salimos por obligación— dijo mirando a ambos.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Eren.

— Esa chica de lentes nos ha estado mirando desde que llegó— los chicos se miraron para voltear despacio— iré a ver que quiere

— No, espera— Eren la detuvo— creo haberla visto antes— la miró de reojo para corroborar, parpadeo un momento para mirar a Mikasa la cual ya se había levantado.

Muy tarde ya estaba frente de la mesa de la castaña.

— ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

— Nada por el momento gracias— dijo con una sonrisa

— ¡Mikasa!— Eren la tomó del brazo— vámonos— retomó la mirada hacia Hanji— lo siento

— Ahhh! Así que no es una mesera— dijo provocando un enojo en la pelinegra— ups... Lo siento es que realmente te estaba observando a ti— con una mirada directamente a los ojos de Eren, el cual de sonrojo ligeramente.

— ¿yo? Pero si no la con...— fue interrumpido al notar las facciones desanimadas de Hanji— señorita Zoé.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa fue lo que recibió— me enojare contigo por no reconocerme— dijo en broma y Eren se sentó ignorado a Mikasa.

— ¿Estoy pintada?— preguntó molesta

— ya te dije que no quiero nada

— ¡que no soy una mesera!

— pues deberías, eres bonita y llamas la atención, tendrías buenas propinas

— Es modelo— intervino Eren rápidamente recordando también a Armin, al cual llamó con la mano disimuladamente— ella es Mikasa y él es Armin.

— mucho gusto

— ella es Hanji Zoé, estoy trabajando con ella en Shina

— aunque es una lástima que sea momentáneo... O hasta que L-Rivaille me despida— rió un poco nerviosa y los miró de nuevo— lamento incomodarlos pero no estaba seguro si era él porque estaba de espaldas. Por cierto que linda novia.

— ¿novia? Que va, es sólo mi hermana— dijo sin notar como se quebraba Mikasa por dentro, quien regreso a su mesa jalando a Armin.

— tienes razón, ¿por qué saldrían los tres? vaya me alegra

— ¿eh?

— bueno, vino a reclamarme de forma grosera, necesitas a "alguien" así pero no ella

— ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

— Oh mira la hora— cambió rápidamente mirando su muñeca sin reloj— ¿tienes algo que hacer está noche?

— no realmente

— Perfecto— le dio una tarjeta con sus datos— llámame pasaré por ti a las 8

— yo~...

— no se lo menciones, lo último que queremos es tener problemas con una "no novia" celosa— le guiño el ojo y se levantó de la mesa yendo a pagar.

Eren por su parte miró la tarjeta.

Decía el nombre, profesión y el teléfono.

Regreso a su mesa un poco confundida y miró a ambos tornando un silencio.

— Debo irme— tomó sus cosas y salió sin darles oportunidad de despedirse.

.

..

...

—"soy un genio" — Hanji en su auto conduciendo a casa— "ahora... ¿A dónde lo llevó? Y más importante ¿qué le digo? Piensa piensa... Ya sé" — se movió un poco y soltó el volante un momento perdiendo el rumbo y tomándolo rápidamente de nuevo— estuvo cerca.

Sus pensamientos no se detenían y tampoco sus casi accidentes así que opto por detenerse.

— "ya sé, cine, no. No podremos hablar. Café, no es una cita. Cena, carajo que no es una cita. Perfecto árcade, no hay mejor forma de unirse que pasar un tiempo divertido, y lo quiero cerca"— su sonrisa daba un poco de miedo y un niño la vio un poco y le sonrió

— mamá, ¿ella está bien?— preguntó ya alejado un poco.

— Si sólo tiene problemas— respondió rápidamente.

En plena euforia, sonó su celular era una llamada y no encontraba su celular. Llamada perdida...de un número desconocido; llamó con la esperanza que fuera Eren

— Si diga.

— Ga— respondió Hanji en broma.

— em...yo~— dijo Eren.

— lo siento costumbre, vaya no creí que me llamarías.

— Es una persona interesante, ¿entonces?— esperaba escuchar los planes de la castaña.

— ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó anhelando que estuviese en su casa.

— En la universidad— una expresión de decepción se escuchó— luego debo ir a mi casa a dejar unas cosas.

— Perfecto, espérame voy por ti — respondió aprovechando la oportunidad.

— ¿segura qué eso está bien?— se escuchó un pequeño ruido.

— no le puedes decir eso a alguien que ya está en camino, además estoy cerca. Voy a colgar.

El sonido de la llamada finalizada sonó y Eren guardo su celular. Caminó para la salida hacía el estacionamiento, aunque lo último que esperaba ver era a Annie con su actitud arrogante mientras le coqueteaba a un chico ligeramente más bajo que él.

Antes de perder totalmente su orgullo llegó Hanji con su escandaloso ser y bajó por él.

— joven

— Sólo vámonos— dijo subiéndose rápidamente y Hanji volteó a ver a la rubia para enviarle una sonrisa.

Entró al auto miró a Eren y tomó su mano y la miró.

— ánimo, ella se lo pierde— le sonrió y se pusieron en marcha.

Durante el viaje no se había dicho nada más que la dirección del chico, al llegar Eren bajó y le pidió a Hanji que entrara pero está se negó y esperó en el auto.

— "Eren Jeager: 180 cm, 21 años estudiante pasante (VJ)

Facultad: Ciencias sociales

Universidad: Shingashina

Estado civil: soltero, tiene una ex-novia con mal carácter (buena noticia, tolerante)

Intereses: ...

Amigos: Armin, Mikasa (¿qué clase de nombre es ese?)"— repasó su reporte para escribirlo después en su apartamento, antes de que se diera cuenta Eren llegó a la puerta y entró.

— ¿y ahora?

— No lo sé...— un silencio incómodo los inundó— ya recordé, ¿árcade?— le preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

— Me parece bien— siguieron el viaje hasta que Eren habló un poco avergonzado— ¿cómo se dio cuenta de esa chica hace rato?

— querido eres como un libro abierto, también eres tan expresivo— explicó sin perder su curso— pero deja hablarme de "usted", me siento vieja.

— de acuerdo.

—...

— Hanji— ella sonrió y se estaciono cerca.

— Perfecto— bajó del auto para esperar a Eren del otro lado.

— ¿Es muy difícil trabajar con él?— preguntó a Hanji cuando vieron un anuncio de perfume con una fotografía de Rivaille.

— En veces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?— contestó con una nueva pregunta, ¿sería está una señal de interés? ¿No estaba realmente loca al juntar a dos hombres opuestos? Tantas preguntas podrían nacer y contestarse al mismo tiempo si se planteaban correctamente

La tensión en Eren subió y contestó — pues siempre te estás quejando— bajó su tono de voz— además ese día...— su voz se convirtió en susurro hasta hacerse nada.

— ¿Cuál día?— la desesperación de Hanji subió, dejar las cosas a medias sin duda es un error— ya me dio curiosidad, dime— la mirada en Hanji era increíblemente emocionada.

— Pues no dudaste en hacer que te ayudara, a pesar de que no sé nada de eso— dijo Eren sin responder lo que Hanji quería escuchar.

— ah eso, fue improvisado, él es algo difícil, pero es buena persona. Deberías conocerlo mejor— sonrió y tomó a Eren de los hombros— ahora a jugar, te venceré en todo.

Quizás ser amiga de Eren no sería lo más difícil de su misión.

.

..

...

* * *

beso gay no tan gay XD

se ha terminado el tiempo de Historia le toca con...


End file.
